Come Closer
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: Future-Fic: When Quinn married Grant she thought that she had gotten rid of Puck for good, but she didn't count on falling for him harder than ever. Spin-off from Broken, more inside.
1. Running Away

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it will probably be about four or five chapters. The story kind of spawned from another fan-fic I wrote called Broken starring Finn and Rachel. I recommend reading it but it's not required to understand what's going on here. I'm sorry, but I don't remember the name of Puck's sister. I think it's Katie but I can't be completely sure.**

Quinn smoothed out the front of her poufy white dress as if she were trying to change the pattern of it. She had to admit that she looked pretty, but the princess look was so predictable. She would never tell anyone this, but she always pictured getting married barefoot on a beach with her hair loose and flowing. She shrugged her shoulders, the wedding was tomorrow, no point in trying to change things now.

Suddenly she heard soft tapping on her window. "Quinn, hey Quinn open up."

She would know that alcohol tinged voice anywhere. "Go away Puck" she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let me in," Puck persisted.

"Fine," she sighed, going up to the window and opening it.

"Hey, you look… wow" he said.

"That's not an adjective" she said.

"Sorry, I just got back from the bar, I am sooo wasted right now."

"Yeah, clearly. What do you want Puck?"

"I thought I'd just come here and you know congratulate you on marrying that Greg dude."

"His name is Grant"

"Yeah, you shouldn't marry that guy Quinn… he's… he's an asshole."

"This is how you congratulate me?"

"Why are you marrying him? Is it just to punish me or something because, that's low."

"Yes I'm devoting my life to another person just to spite you" she said sarcastically.

"Why are you marrying him?" he repeated.

"Because Puck, because I love him. You know that's just what you do when you love someone" She didn't speak in anger, if anything she sounded sympathetic towards Puck.

"You don't love him, you love his money maybe."

"Okay you're drunk, stop right now before you say something even stupider."

"He's going to hurt you, I know his type, shit I was his type. The difference is I was 16, what is he 40? 50?"

"He's 32 Puck" she sighed.

"What happened to us Quinn? We were happy once right? Wde loved each other?"

"Of course we did, and the masochist in me will always love you, but you're just too late. There was only so much I could take you know."

"You're right, you're totally right I don't know what I was thinking coming here. So… let's get married"

"Puck, please"

"We should just do it, go up to Niagara Falls and do it. You already have the dress."

"Puck, I can't marry you. I'm sorry"

"Really? That sucks" Just then he passed out, landing at her feet. Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed a blanket off of her bed, throwing it over him. She would explain her unconcious drunken ex later.

* * *

Nobody really put much thought into why Noah Puckerman quit his job, sold his motorcycle and bought a one-way ticket to Europe in the summer of 2016. They figured he left for the same reason anyone left Lima, because it was Lima. Only Puck and Quinn knew that it was no accident that his departure took place one week after her wedding. Once he got there he wondered why he didn't do it sooner. Amsterdam was the perfect place for a rebel like him, he always dreamed of going there with nothing but his guitar, earning his keep playing on the streets, smoking legal weed by the barrel and bedding a different beautiful woman every other night. It was great... for awhile. He just didn't count on every one of those girls he slept with looking just like Quinn in his mind. He also didn't count on the crushing loneliness that came with being away from home in a foreign city where nobody would really care if he fell off of the face of the earth. Still it couldn't have been less painful then being in the same state as the woman he loved and her husband.

He knew she was right to turn him down, he was never the best boyfriend. Even though he loved her he couldn't help himself around other girls and it destroyed them in the long run. Somehow all of the stuff that had pushed Quinn away seemed meaningless to him after awhile, sleeping around with random women just left him feeling empty inside. Quinn was all he needed and he was just too stupid to realize it when he could have had her.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" Puck said as he caught the latest in a long line of one-night stands sneaking out of his shithole apartment.

"Home" she said simply in her sexy Dutch accent, "But last night was great."

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe we could get some breakfast or something" Puck said.

"Listen Tuck"

"Puck" he corrected.

"Sorry, Puck. You're really hot, and Last night was fun, but I'm not interested in taking it any further, I think explained that when we met."

"Come on it's just breakfast, you gotta eat right?"

"I would… but you have to answer your phone" she said shuffling out as Puck's phone began to ring

"He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and picked up the phone"

"Hello" he said.

"Puck? A small voice said on the other line"

"Sis? What happened? You sound sad."

"Come home Puck" she said with tears in her throat.

"Why? What happened?" he repeated.

"Mom is dead."


	2. Mourning

**Sorry for the slow update, I've been seriously swamped with school and work. But how cool is it that the new season starts in two days!**

Puck stood alone in the back yard in his nice suit, smoking a cigarette and avoiding friends and family members while they greeted each other and paid their respects inside. He hadn't spoken much to anyone besides his sister, and he had no overwhelming desire to. It had been almost four years since he'd set foot in Lima and he could tell that most of the people in the room had never expected him to come back, he wished that he'd been able to prove them right, but circumstances weren't so accommodating. His sister was only sixteen and there was no way his grandparents were equipped to take care of her, and although his mother had a modest life insurance policy that would keep them on their feet for awhile he would have to find a job and a cheaper place to live. He was all she had now and he would be damned if he failed her, even if he had no idea what to do with a teenage girl.

"Puck?" A familiar voice said from behind him. He should have known she would show up eventually. She and his mom had never been particularly close, but they had a certain respect for each other that grew from mutual love of one Noah Puckerman way back when.

"Hi Quinn" He said dourly. "It's been a long time."

"Four years" she said. "You look good"

"Yeah, so do you" and boy did she ever, her golden hair was cut into a stylish asymmetrical bob and she was dressed in a simple black frock that subtly hugged her slender body and a pair of stilettos that even in a time of crisis he couldn't help but imagine sitting underneath his bed. But her face was what really did it, she was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even a bit more so, the only big difference was the hint of sadness in her eyes that he didn't remember being there before.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral, I got caught up with something."

"Well, it's not like she was asking about you the whole time" he said coldly.

She rubbed her arm nervously "You got any extra" she said glancing at his cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"I don't really, It's just a stress thing."

"What do you have to be stressed about?" he said, handing her a cigarette and lighting it.

She shrugged her shoulders as she took a puff. "It's not important," she said. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I don't know, okay I guess" he said with a sense of detachment.

"Puck, It's me, you don't have to do the macho thing. If you want to talk about it—

"I don't" he snapped.

"Okay," she said, throwing up her hands defensively. "I'll just leave you alone" she started to walk off when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"No, stay," He looked into her eyes, which he had been trying to avoid doing the whole time. She leaned against the wall and took another puff of the cigarette.

"So, are you okay?" she said.

He threw the lit cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "I should have been here."

"Puck, nobody blames you for wanting to get out of here," she said. "Hell, who doesn't?"

"Then why did you stay Quinn? You could have done anything you wanted but instead you stay here to rot with the real estate king of Lima?"

"I fell in love" she shrugged.

"Yeah, okay" he scoffed.

"You know what, I know that you're hurting right now but you seriously need to watch how you speak to me" she warned. She sucked on the cigarette again and blew out a hostile puff of smoke.

"Do you ever think about her?" Puck said after a few moments of silence.

"Who?"

"Beth, do you ever think about her?" he repeated.

"Sometimes," she said. "You, know I actually saw her once about two years back. She was at Cedar Point with Shelby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she had your eyes, my hair. She was actually pretty beautiful" She said sadly.

"Of course she was," he said.

"Where is this coming from Puck?" She said, putting out her cigarette.

"I was just thinking, I'm kind of a dad now Quinn, I probably could have used the practice." At that he began to break down into tears. He pulled Quinn into his arms and cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay" she said holding him and rubbing his back. "Puck it's okay, you'll be fine." She kissed his tear-stained cheek and looked into his eyes. "You'll be fine."

"I've missed you" he said pulling himself together. She didn't like the way he looked at her, it was a little too familiar.

"I should probably go inside" she said, nervously turning away, but before she could get too far he grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers. She pushed her hands against his chest trying to force him off but he only pulled her in tighter.

"Puck" she said, separating herself for a moment before he closed the distance between them once again. Before she knew it she began to kiss him back and weaved her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and kissed her neck greedily.

"Puck we have to stop, I'm married" she said unconvincingly. "There are people inside."

"Well it's a good thing we're outside_" _He said breathlessly, quieting her with another long kiss on the lips, which she didn't resist.

"Puck?" a voice said from behind them. At the sight of his little sister standing in the doorway he broke free from Quinn and wiped her berry hued lipstick off of his face while Quinn smoothed her disheveled hair.

"Um, hey" he said nervously. "We were just…"

"Do I want to know?" Puck's sister interrupted.

"Probably not" Puck said.

"Okay, come inside. We're going to eat."

As she turned away Puck and Quinn looked nervously at each other one last time before following her inside.


	3. The Sex Sharks

**It's incredibly awkward to keep referring to Puck's sister as Puck's sister, so I'm just going to call her Katie from now on, if that's wrong please let me know. Also thanks to Kim for setting me straight on some Jewish funeral traditions. I made some very slight changes to the second chapter, just to make the nature of the get-together a bit vaguer.**

Two years later

"Hey loser, breakfast is ready!" Puck called.

"Since when do you cook?" Katie said, entering the kitchen and grabbing a plate of strawberry pancakes.

"Since we're celebrating," he grabbed a thick envelope from the counter and tossed it to her.

"Oh my god it's from NYU!" she squealed tearing it open. "I got in!"

"Congratulations kiddo" he said

"This is amazing, I'm going to live in New York, like friggin' Breakfast at Tiffany's" she said, letting some of Puck's influence shine through.

"So I guess that means Oberlin is out of the running" Puck said.

"Come on, you made celebratory pancakes. I thought you were happy for me, and you of all people should know how much getting out of Ohio means to me."

"I am, and I do, I'm just saying, Oberlin's a great school too."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Puck. I got your street smarts."

"Yeah I guess, and at least now I can bring chicks over any time I want without you crowding the joint."

"Gross" she said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well, I gotta get to work" he said putting on his Danes and Puckerman Landscaping hat.

"Wait, before you take off, Melanie wanted me to ask you something."

"Your friend with the huge rack?"

"Don't be disgusting" she said.

"What does she want?" he said sipping his coffee.

"Well, this is really embarrassing, but she's head of the grad night committee and the band she had lined up for the party fell through, so she wants to know if you can fill in."

"I don't know, I think we're a little hard core for the high school crowd."

"Yeah the last time you played 'Come Closer' it nearly caused a riot" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up. It's an okay song."

"Seriously that song makes N*Sync look like AC/DC."

"I was in kind of a weird place when I wrote it, I was really… hey I don't need to explain it to you, eat your pancakes."

"Bye Puck" she giggled as he headed out the door.

* * *

The past two years had changed something in Noah Puckerman. He used part of the insurance money his mother left him to buy half of the small landscaping business he used to work for and go into business with his old coworker Patrick Danes, who happened to be a pretty decent bass player who's cousin was a pretty decent drummer. But starting a band and a business at the same time was nothing compared to looking after a teenager. Puck's paternal instincts didn't take long to kick in but they took a lot of getting used to, before he knew it he was throwing random guys on the front lawn who later turned out to be Katie's study partners. It made it hard to be the kind of guy he was in high school, whenever he thought about sleeping with a girl and never calling her back he thought of Katie and how pissed off he'd be if anyone ever did that to her.

He still talked a lot of noise about screwing around with women but in reality he barely got laid anymore, although not from lack of opportunities. He was still a catch physically and being employed and responsible made him a catch in every other way too. Suffice it to say he didn't have any trouble getting the attention of girls, the problem was that there was only one he wanted. Running into Quinn was always tricky, they usually made awkward small talk and tried to ignore the looming sexual tension in the room, but nothing ever happened, not since they kissed in the backyard. He knew that he needed to move on, but there was something different about Quinn too, and not a good different. She had lost weight and she looked sad all of the time and when he asked her about it her response was always the same "Everything's okay I guess." He was worried about her, but there was really nothing he could do about it. She was married to someone else, he'd had his chance years ago and he blew it.

"Hey Puckasaurus, we're on in five." Miles the drummer said, snapping Puck out of his daze.

Ladies night at Drinky Stu's was their first paying gig since they started the band and Puck wasn't about to screw it up, he pushed the thoughts of Quinn from his mind and got his head into the gig.

"Oh and the boss wants us to play Come Closer," Patrick groaned.

"Why?" Puck said "Nobody likes that song."

"Chicks do, and there's a whole mess of them out there"

Puck groaned and plugged in the amplifier. This was going to be a tough gig.

"Hello Drinky Stu's we are the Sex Sharks!" Puck yelled. Before starting to sing the song he never thought he'd do in public again.

_You always tell me goodnight_

_When I tell you that I love you_

_You've got me wound up so tight _

_That I don't think I'll ever get loose _

_I want to make you mine_

_But you've been victimized far too long _

_And now I can't help think why _

_Did I do everything so damn wrong_

_When I say come closer you just turn around _

_Running back to the safe place that you found_

_When I say come closer you make me run too_

'_Cause I'm so ashamed of destroying you…_

It was a pretty good gig all things considered, the band made 500 dollars and the band was certain to get laid that night, or at least Patrick and Miles would while Puck would just pretend that he had.

Puck made his way through the crowd, greeting the ladies and scanning the place for a bathroom. Finally he found the men's room but unfortunately it was marked with an out of order sign.

"Shit" he said under his breath. "Hey Stu, you got another men's room in here?"

"Yeah, the bushes outside," Stu quipped snarkily.

"Thanks for nothing Stu" Puck groaned.

"No problem" Stu yelled back as Puck bolted out of the back door. He unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself.

"Hello do you not see me standing here?"

Startled, he turned his head to see who else was out there.

"Shit it's you" he said, finishing and zipping his pants.

"Nice to see you too" Quinn said.

"What are you doing at this shithole" Puck said.

"Believe it or not I actually came to see your show."

"I didn't see you in the crowd."

"I stayed towards the back. You guys were good, that first song was interesting."

"That's code for shitty."

"No I liked it, it was just really different from your other songs."

"Thanks," he said sincerely. "I should probably take off though. Katie's at her friend's place and it's not every day I have the freedom to get baked in my own house."

"Is that really why you're leaving?" She said.

"What do you think?" he said, starting off to his car.

* * *

Puck tossed his keys onto the counter and sank into the couch. He couldn't believe she'd been there to hear the song he wrote about her years ago on the night of her wedding when he was depressed and slightly inebriated. He was just glad that she had no way of knowing that it was about her. For all she knew Miles had written the song.

Before he could grab the remote and see what was on crappy late night TV the doorbell rang. He checked his watch, it was two in the morning. It was through sheer curiosity that he got up to answer the door at all.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said upon sight of her.

"That song, it was about me wasn't it?" Quinn said.

"Someone has a high opinion of herself" he said defensively.

She didn't respond, she just grabbed him by the collar and kissed him forcefully. Although he was surprised, he didn't protest. He allowed her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist while he wrapped his arms around her, holding her up.

"Take me to the bedroom" she whispered sultrily into his ear.

"Oh hell yeah" he said before kissing her again and walking towards his room.

They collapsed onto his bed kissing ferociously while they began to remove their clothes. He started to unbutton her blouse and kiss the area in between her breasts. While he began to unhook her bra with one hand he stroked her inner thigh with the other until he landed on the warm, moist spot beneath her panties. As he touched her, causing her whole body to tremble, he moved his lips from her chest to her neck to her face, only stopping when he tasted the saltwater on her cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong" he said, sounding concerned.

Her body heaved as she continued to cry. He scrambled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Puck." She said.

"Shh, it's okay, just tell me what happened" He said stroking her back.

"Grant had a conference in Cleveland" she said, "When he called me, the caller ID said Chicago. He doesn't even care enough to hide it anymore." She continued to sob and hold onto Puck for dear life.

"So that's why you're here, to get back at him?"

"No, I…

"Hey I don't care if you are. I just want to know."

"Okay, that may be part of the reason" she said, drying her tears.

"Well I guess I do kind of owe you one," he said pressing his lips to hers and laying her back down onto the bed. He knew he was being used, but somehow it didn't matter. Being with Quinn just felt too right.


	4. Unfaithful

**To answer Keli's question, the song Puck sang in the last chapter isn't a real song, I wrote it for the Fic.**

"So I guess this is it?" Katie said as they reached airport security, her carry-on in tow.

"You know I could have driven you."

"That's like ten hours each way Puck, you've done enough for me already."

"I'm just saying, most of the kids are going to have their parents there. And since Finn and Rachel moved back here for the time being you're not going to know anyone."

"Well my friend Randy is going to SUNY, so I'll know him."

"Randy? God I hate that kid."

"You hardly even know him."

"I know he's an asshole."

"You say that about every guy I make out with."

"Well maybe you should stop making out with assholes. And by that I mean every guy, ever."

"Randy's really nice and he visits his brother there every summer so he knows the city, I'm in good hands."

"Yeah he better keep those hands to himself."

"God you're so annoying," She said, checking her watch. "I have to go, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that," Puck said. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you douchebag" she said.

"I love you too loser."

As Katie made her way through security he took one final look at his sister. She looked back at him too and gave him a sad goodbye wave. He returned it and reluctantly turned away.

As Puck made his way to the airport his cell began to ring. Upon reading the caller ID his frown quickly went away.

"Hey Quinn" he said upon answering.

"The house is empty and I need you now" she said lustfully.

"I'm on it," he said before snapping his phone shut. Just the cheer up I need, he thought.

* * *

It didn't take long for Puck to get used to Quinn calling him up for some sweet infidelity. They would usually meet at some deserted location to do it in his truck, or since Quinn convinced Grant to hire him as their yard guy he would often take breaks to have sex with her in their marital bed, on Grant's side. Quinn was one of the most beautiful women in town, if getting back at Grant for his years of neglect and philandering where her only reasons for cheating than she could have had her pick of several guys. The fact that she chose him made Puck feel strangely proud, he didn't want to get his hopes up but he was beginning to think that she loved sex with him more than she hated her husband. Unfortunately she was usually pretty quick to put on her clothes and take her leave after their encounters. But that didn't make the sex any less amazing.

"Oh god, oh yes! Harder!" Quinn yelled as Puck thrusted into her. They hadn't been able to make it to the bed that time. She sat atop the kitchen counter holding onto the pot rack for leverage as he pounded into her. She wrapped her legs around his midsection and dug her stilettos into his bare ass, gripping onto him with her legs as if she wanted to keep him there forever.

"Holy shit I forgot how fucking good this felt." Puck panted into her shoulder.

"Come on, keep going I'm almost there" She removed her hands from the rack and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. "Oh Puck, tell me you love me" she whispered into his ear.

"You know I do," he said breathlessly "I always have."

"I know, I just need to hear it."

"I love you" he panted. "Oh god I love you."

"Oh It's happening" she yelled as she began to come. "Oh shit yes!"

She exhaled sharply as she came while Puck collapsed onto her. They laid on the countertop breathing heavily.

"That was so amazing" he said planting soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Okay, you have to go, the housekeeper should be here any minute." She said, gently pushing Puck off of her and starting to button her blouse.

"Come on baby, I think we can fit in a second round." He said, kissing her on the lips.

"No way, you take forever." She said pulling up her panties.

"Thank you," he said smugly.

"You're welcome, now finish planting those hydrangeas yard boy," She said, grabbing his ass. It always made him laugh how into it she got.

"You know, we've done it like 42 times in the last three months."

"Your point?" she said.

"I'm just saying, you're not falling for me are you? Because I'm not looking to get tied down," He joked.

"Don't forget your hat" she said, tossing it to him. He put it on and went into the back yard, fighting to keep the smirk off of his face. As he disappeared into the back Quinn's face fell, if only she could tell him. It was crazy but being with him was the only time she ever felt loved anymore. When she started it was because Grant had pushed her too far and she needed to get her frustration out, but now it felt like something more. The truth was she couldn't even bring herself to be angry with Grant anymore. She was starting to fear that she didn't feel anything at all for him. It made it easier to ignore how badly her marriage had fallen apart. She grabbed a bottle of chardonnay out of the refrigerator and poured herself a glass before taking one final look through the glass door at Puck and retiring to her room.

**If you haven't read Broken yet, I recommend at least reading chapters 8 and 12 so you will know what happens between this chapter and the next one. Thanks for reading, you guys rock. Oh and before I forget, how great was the premiere?**


	5. Confession

She's watching me again, I can tell, Puck thought as pruned the hedges in her backyard. She hadn't spoken to him in days, not ever since he stupidly poured his heart out to her after they had fucked in a public bathroom during Finn and Rachel's anniversary party. Quinn didn't fire him, but she did charge the housekeeper with letting him in the house and chose to avoid him while he worked in their backyard. Still, he could feel her watching from the upstairs window every time he came by.

He looked up and sure enough she was there, not turning away quickly enough to hide that she had been spying.

"Enough of this bullshit" he said under his breath. He dropped his shears and entered the house.

"Mr. Puckerman, the lady of the house asked me to keep you outside" said Luz, the housekeeper, trying to stop him.

"Don't worry this will only take a second" he said, charging upstairs before she could protest further.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out" Quinn said as he entered without knocking.

"I need to talk to you" he said firmly

"There's nothing to say Puck, you're lucky I didn't have you fired."

"Don't try to pull that cold, heartless bitch act with me. We both know you're only one of those things."

"Leave now" she said forcefully.

"Look, I'm sorry I told you that I wanted to be with you. If you want to go back to just having sex I'm okay with that. I just hate this, I hate not being able to talk to you. I hate just being your friggin' gardener."

"Puck, you don't get it."

"What don't I get, this is how it works right?" he placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Puck, stop" she said, pushing him away. "I can't do this anymore. At first I just slept with you because I was mad at Grant, but now it's gotten so complicated. This wasn't supposed to be complicated. We were supposed to be screwing not making love."

"We can screw, I'm fine with screwing."

"No you're not Puck. You're not the same guy you we're when we were together." She said, starting to cry. "You're the guy who makes pancakes for his sister. You're the guy who deserves a lot better than to be led on by some damaged woman in a failing marriage."

"Then leave him Quinn. You don't love this guy, you love me. I know you do."

"I do."

"Then let's go, we can leave tonight. We can go anywhere. You can't stay here and let this guy break you."

"He already broke me Puck" She said under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" he said, not liking the look that she was giving him.

"Do you want to know what happened the first time I confronted him about his other women Puck?"

"What?"

"He broke my nose." She said, still crying. "And then the next day he bought me a tennis bracelet."

"He hits you?"

"It's only happened a couple of times… but, I don't know he just gets this look in his eyes sometimes, like he knows I'm afraid of him and… he likes it that way," She broke down into sobs and collapsed into him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to be this person Puck. I wasn't supposed to be the woman who looked the other way. I was strong once."

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch Quinn." He said, holding her and stroking her hair. He felt her body heave as she cried. Needing to comfort her somehow, he pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into this" she said, breakin the kiss.

"It's okay, we'll leave tonight. We can go to New York. I can be closer to Katie, we can start over." When he kissed her again, she didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around him and melted into his kiss, allowing him to run his hands all over her trembling body.

"Make love to me" she whispered into his ear. He pulled off his work shirt as she began to unbutton her blouse, in between removing clothes they kissed passionately as tears fell freely from Quinn's eyes.

"I missed you" she said as he lowered her onto the bed. "Can you say it? I need to hear you say it."

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" she said. It was the first time in years that she actually said it back. He reached up under the skirt and pulled down her panties. As he settled on top of her he felt the tension in her body fall away. It was clear that she had been wound up since the last time they were together.

"Did he do this?" Puck said as he touched a small scar on her jaw. He'd noticed it before, but he hadn't thought anything of it.

"Two years ago, he was wearing a ring" she said tearfully. Puck kissed the scar lightly and softly stroked her hair "I would never hurt you like that Quinn. I would take care of you."

"Can you take care of me now?" she said starting to unbuckle his belt. He kissed her deeply as she continued to remove his pants, desperate for his body.

"What the hell is this!" cried a loud voice from the door. In all of their activity they hadn't heard him come in.

"Grant" Quinn said, pushing Puck away gently.

"You piece of shit!" Puck yelled, scrambling off of the bed and delivering a severe blow to Grant's face. "Where do you get off hitting Quinn!"

"Puck!" Quinn cried getting up and pulling on her blouse as fast as she could.

"Is that what she told you?" Grant said, rubbing his Jaw. "Are you really that pathetic Quinn, telling lies to get the yard boy into bed?"

Quinn began to cry. "I didn't lie Grant. You know how you get when I try to stand up for myself."

"I never hit you. But if I did I think I'd be well within my rights considering you're fucking our gardener" Grant seethed.

As Grant got up from the floor Puck punched him in the face again sending him back to the ground. "I'm a landscaper, get it right asshole."

"Luz! Call the cops!" Grant yelled.

"No, don't!" Quinn yelled. "Puck you need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You can't go to jail Puck. Just go, I'll be fine."

"Look, you don't have to be scared of him."

"I'm not afraid," Quinn said giving him a desperate look. "I lied, he never hit me."

"That's bullshit. Why are you protecting him?"

"He's my husband. I was mad at him but I still love him. And you need to leave so I can work things out."

"Quinn, please…"

"You heard her" Grant said. "Now get the hell out before I have you arrested for assault, and just for good measure I can tell them about the pot I found under the hedges."

"I'm not leaving."

"Puck just go okay. Don't make things worse just get out!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn, don't do this." Puck said.

"Is everything alright Mr. Kerrigan?" Luz said entering the room.

"Mr. Puckerman was just leaving" Grant said.

Defeated, Puck grabbed his work shirt off of the floor. "You know where to find me." He said before Following Luz out of the room. "No, screw this. Quinn please, you can't stay here" he said charging back into the room.

"Puck, just leave us alone!" Quinn cried.

"No fucking way."

Before puck could plead any further Grant returned the blow, causing Puck to stumble but not fall down.

"You hit pretty hard" Puck said, "But I guess you've had a lot of practice."

Grant Punched Puck again sending him to the floor as Luz fled the room.

"Please stop, both of you!" Quinn sobbed. Puck pulled himself up from the floor and tackled Grant sending him crashing into the vanity. Grant overpowered Puck and began to deliver punches to his face, only stopping when he felt a sharp blow to the head that obviously wasn't from Puck. He turned around to see Quinn holding a broken vase in her hands.

Before Puck could stop him Grant scrambled up from the floor and charged at Quinn, ramming her head so hard into the wall that she immediately lost consciousness. But before Puck's overwhelming rage could be put to good use two police officers entered the room. "Mr. Kerrigan we received a call about a disturbance."

"This man came into my home and attacked me and my wife" Grant said.

"No, that's not what happened! I'll kill you you piece of shit! You're dead, do you hear me?" Puck yelled as the cops apprehended him.

"Very poor choice of words" Grant said smugly as the police took Puck away.


	6. Prisoners

**Sorry for the slow update. School is brutal this semester. Thank god I only have a year left. This story went on a little longer than I planned, but this will be the last chapter before the epilogue, enjoy.**

Quinn held an ice pack to the back of her head, staring at Grant with wide eyes as he paced around her. She didn't know whether the concussion was impairing her thinking or if she'd simply been pushed to her limit, but the thought of standing up to Grant didn't seem so difficult anymore, possibly because she wasn't the only person being affected by his abuse this time around. Puck was in jail, and she knew that it was her fault. If she would have went with him when she had the chance instead of backing down then he would be free, they both would. Even though her heart was pounding and her hands shook she knew that it was time to end it once and for all, and she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"How long has this been going on Quinn?" Grant said, still pacing.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said quietly.

"Don't fuck with me!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table and causing Quinn to flinch.

"I don't know, four months," Quinn blurted.

"So I'm married to a cheater and a hypocrite. Good for me."

"If I cheated it's only because you led me there" she whispered.

Grant sat down across from her and sighed. "I know," he said after a few silent moments, getting a shocked expression from Quinn "Quinn, you're my wife. I love you more than anything and if I get angry sometimes it's only because I'm so afraid of losing you. "

She had to admit that he threw her for a loop just then, but she wasn't going to give into him that easily. "Do you sleep with other women because you're afraid of losing me too?" She continued, surprised at her bravery.

"Those other women don't mean anything to me, you know that. You're the one I really care about," He said, reaching for her hand.

"Grant, what are you now, CEO?" Quinn said pulling her hand away. She wasn't going to let him get to her, she knew it was all just another manipulation.

"I hardly see how that's relevant."

"I was reading your 20 year plan," Quinn said. "CEO of a major real estate development company by 40, Mayor of Lima by 45, State Senator by 50, Then what? President? I'd say you're ahead of the game."

"Where are you going with this?" Grant said.

"I just read somewhere that sociopaths tend to be attracted to positions of power," she said, her confidence increasing with every harsh word.

"Quinn if you're trying to piss me off it's not going to work, I'm trying to fix things between us" he said, tensing up.

"You're full of shit. You're just trying to get me back under your thumb by playing nice. Before you know it we'll be back to the same old routine."

Grant looked at her, unsure of what to say, it was the first time since the abuse started that she ever stood up to him.

"I know that look, you want to leap over this table and beat the hell out of me right now" she said. "But you won't do it."

"That's because I'm trying really hard to control my anger right now," Grant said tensely.

"No, that's not it, the police already know something's up, if you lay one finger on me I'll scream so loud that the neighbors will have no choice but to call the cops, and once they get here I'm going to tell them everything. Or I can forget this whole thing ever happened… if you do two things."

"I'm listening" He said, starting to lose his nerve.

"First you go to the cops, and tell them that Puck didn't touch me, that you caught me in bed with him and got into a fight, and me getting hurt was just an accident."

"I'll get arrested for obstruction of justice."

"Better than spousal abuse."

"What's the second thing?"

"You give me a divorce."

He chuckled, "that's hilarious Quinn, what are you going to leave me for our gardener?"

"This isn't about Puck, this is about me. I can't stay here and let you take what little is left of me."

"Quinn, you're my wife, you made a promise to me."

"And you promised to never hurt me," She said coldly. "If you can break your promises then I can break mine."

"I'm not agreeing to this. You can tell the cops whatever you want it's not like they'll take your word over mine."

"I have the scars to prove it."

"You could have gotten them anywhere."

"I have a witness."

"The man you've been sleeping with? Yeah I'm sure they'll go for that."

"I don't mean Puck, I mean Luz," Quinn said. "Remember the time she walked in on you with your hands around my neck threatening to kill me?"

"And she didn't say a word, she knows not to meddle in our business, she'll lose her job and get sent back to Mexico." Grant scoffed.

"First of all she's been a US citizen for 15 years. And the only reason she didn't quit a long time ago is because of me. And the only reason she never went to the cops is because I told her not to. Unlike you I actually take the time to get to know the people who work for us."

"Truer words were never spoken" he said slimily.

"That's right I slept with the help, you can tell everyone, you can shout it from the rooftops for all I care. Just give me what I want."

"Quinn, don't do this. I know I've been awful but you loved me once right?" he said, starting to cry.

"I loved who I thought you were" She said, unmoved by his obviously forced tears. "I'm going to go pack" she said, standing up. "Think really hard about what you want to do."

Quinn walked up the stairs, inwardly terrified that he'd pounce on her, but he didn't move. For the first time in years Quinn had the upper hand.

* * *

"Puckerman, you made bail" said the warden, causing Puck to wake with a start. He'd been in jail for less than a day but it felt like weeks. He hopped up off of the cot and bolted out of the cell, anxious to thank whoever came to his rescue.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner" Finn said, greeting his old friend. "I had to borrow some cash from Burt."

"Dude, _you_ bailed me out?"

"Well, it was the least I can do for, you know, helping out Rachel."

"How is she anyway?"

"Good... better," he said optimistically. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be alright once we get the hell out of here." Puck turned on his heel and headed out the double doors with Finn following close behind.

"So, do I want to ask what happened?" Finn said.

"I fell in love with the wrong woman 12 years ago and it's been biting me in the ass ever since," Puck answered.

"Well, Karma's kind of a bitch that way."

"Dude, come on, we both know you're not still mad at me about that."

"No, but it's fun to make you feel like crap over it," Finn said, giving him a friendly shove. "So, you want to grab a beer or do you just want me to drop you straight home?"

"I'm kind of beat man. I think I'm going to go home and crash."

"And by that you mean cry into your pillow until you fall asleep?"

Puck shot Finn a look. "Okay, maybe just one beer."

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to Finn, Puck dragged himself into his house and sank into the couch, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. He was in by far the biggest mess of his life, as far as the police knew he had attacked Quinn, and if he tried to contact her then he'd be in even bigger trouble than he already was. But at least he was out of jail and at home for the time being. He shut his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep, but before he could drift off and forget about how screwed he was the doorbell rang.

"Fuck" He said under his breath. He thought for a second about ignoring the doorbell, but it rang again. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time," he said, getting up to answer the door.

"Hi Puck" Quinn said sheepishly as he found her standing at the doorway.

"Are you okay?" He said, more coldly than she would have liked.

She simply nodded. "What about you? Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Could be worse, I could be wrongly accused of murdering you."

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault. If I would have just left with you—

"But you didn't" he said, cutting her off.

"I know, but everything was just happening so fast I just panicked. But I'm not scared anymore. I left him Puck, I left Grant" She said, her voice breaking. "And I blackmailed him into telling the cops that you were innocent. It's over, I promise you."

"You left him huh? Is that what the suitcase is all about?" he said emotionlessly, glancing at the luggage next to her feet.

"Yeah I thought that maybe—"

"You thought that maybe I'd just forget everything that happened and let you back in here like some kind of chump," he said hostilely. "Well you can forget it Quinn, I'm done with all of this fucking drama."

Her face fell. "Do you really mean that?" she said meekly.

"Hell no, get your ass in here" He said, causing Quinn to breath a sigh of relief. She smiled through her tears and jumped into Puck's arms.


	7. Epilogue

"You are coming home for thanksgiving right?" Puck said into the phone

"Someone has to keep you from burning the turkey," Katie said.

"Hey, I'm a great cook."

"Whatever you say. So is Quinn going to be there or are you still pretending that you two aren't shacking up?"

"We're not," Puck said unconvincingly.

"You're such a bad liar. Okay, I gotta go, Randy's here,"

"Hey, don't hang up I want to talk to him."

"Bye Puck" Katie said, hanging up without another word.

"That your sister?" Quinn said entering the kitchen wearing only Puck's Sex Sharks T-shirt.

"Yeah, she's such a pain in the ass."

"Aww, you miss her don't you?" She said putting her arms around his waist from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

"No… maybe."

"Well, I know how to get your mind off of it" she said, nibbling his ear.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Puck said. "I'm not a piece of meat Quinn."

"I love it when you get all sensitive, it's such a turn-on."

"Were you listening to a word I just said?" he said turning around to face her.

"Not really," Quinn threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a scorching kiss.

"Wait" Puck said, pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's just something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes, I'm still on birth control," she said kissing him again.

"No not that," he said parting from her again and taking both her hands. He looked into her eyes before speaking.

"Marry me."

"Well, that's definitely a step up from last time," She said.

"I'm serious, I want you to marry me. I'm sorry, I don't have a ring, but I'll get one."

"It's not about the ring. Puck you know I love you, but the ink hasn't even dried on me and Grant's divorce papers yet. My head's just kind of a mess right now."

"I know, and I'll wait as long as I have to. I just need to know that we can make it work this time."

"We can, but we don't have to get married right away. I mean, can't we just be together? And down the line who knows?" she shrugged.

Puck leaned in to kiss her. "I'm not going to stop asking," he said as their lips parted.

"I don't want you to stop asking," she said, kissing him once more.

Suddenly he picked her up off the floor and supported her weight on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" she said, giggling.

"To do what I was too sensitive to do a minute ago" he said starting towards the bedroom.

The End


End file.
